


【影日】間違う

by dead0fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead0fish/pseuds/dead0fish
Summary: 我喜欢你。突然之间被告白了。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 4





	【影日】間違う

#短打

一时间也想不出什么理由，仅仅是心里突然把长时间以来的感情做了个定义，既然能够用一句话总结，就这么传达了过去。毕竟无论是他们中的哪个人，都直率地过头。想到了就说出来，两个人都会这么回答的。  
话已出口后才突然发现这几个字的沉重感，从前都是在午休经过楼梯转角的时候不小心才听到的从女生口中说出来的。仅仅是一句话而已，为什么大家都要这么胆小、犹豫不决呢？这是困扰他很久的问题。于是在这个瞬间，同样的话由自己的声音演绎出来后，才有点感同身受起来。  
两个人显然都过了一会儿才反应过来，无论是被告白者还是告白者。空气沉寂了几秒钟，显现出诡异的尴尬。  
“等下等下。”  
“噢噢。”  
“稍微确认一下……你说的喜欢是哪种喜欢？”  
“其实我也……不太清楚。”  
“哈？”  
“突然想到了就说出来了。”  
“因为我大概也喜欢你，可是搞不清楚是哪种喜欢。”  
“你还真是糊涂啊。”日向翔阳伸出一只手把快要滑落的包带拉上来一点，然后继续喀拉喀拉推着自行车往前走去，“不过我也差不多。”  
“你还好意思说我。”  
“所以说，我们稍微弄明白一些吧。”  
“这项任务就交给你了。”他顿了下然后大跨步往前走了两步，“这里我往右拐了。”  
“影山你混蛋，一起想啊一起想！”  
“拜拜！”被咒骂的人假装没有听到，自顾自提高了音量赶紧跑回去了。  
“我明天去找你，别逃！”  
在左拐之前他往另一个方向大声喊着。

因为那天晚上花了很长的时间思考这个问题，所以第二天因为睡过头迟到被罚站。如果被问理由的话肯定不会实话说出来的，太丢脸了。  
他这么想着走到走廊上乖乖站着，一歪头却看到了同样精神萎靡的影山。  
“噗，你也被罚站了？”  
“这不是显而易见的吗。”  
“是不是整个晚上都在想那件事啊。”  
“不，我在学习。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，”简直要笑出了眼泪，日向扶着肚子弯下一点腰，“我觉得影山你随便找另外一个理由都比这个听起来真一点。”  
“闭嘴。”  
因为情绪激动，两个人说话的声音难免大了一些。日向班级里正在上课的老师探出一个脑袋训斥了他们，最后也变成他单方面地在憋笑，另一个人强作镇定地站得笔直。

“早上要笑死了。”  
日向冲进对方的教室在他的对面反着坐了下来，双手把着椅背，然后戳戳影山放在桌子上的牛奶盒。  
“你话真多。”对方表面上露出怒气，中午的教室里只剩下他一个人，想着他回来也就只能默默地等着，“开始吧。”  
“噢噢，我昨天回家想了一下。”说着掏出一张被折了两下塞进口袋里的纸，仔细地展平，上面写着两行歪歪扭扭的字，“看。”  
影山探头看了眼，发现总共也就只有四个字，他刚想吐槽一下对方小题大做了，却看到了第二行的字被打了个很大的叉叉。“这为什么划掉了？”  
那两个字是【爱情】。  
“我原本想着如果是女生对男生这么说的话就是这个原因了吧，”他取过对方笔袋里面的原子笔，按了一下之后又往那个上面再重重涂了几下，“可是我们都是男生，所以这个不可能的吧。”  
“哦。”  
“哇影山你不会觉得是这种情况吧！”  
“怎么可能，我是在想你把这个写上去再划掉又有什么意义。”他伸手指了指上面的字，口气里面带着嫌弃。  
“嘁，你管这么多干嘛。”  
“我这是在好心地提醒你。”  
“行行行，你看下第一种情况。”日向翻了个白眼把原子笔敲得咔哒咔哒响，“我觉得很有可能是这个吧。”  
【友情】。  
影山看起来在很认真地思考，他抓过桌子上的牛奶一口气喝完，然后啪的一声放了回去。  
咔哒咔哒按着笔帽的声音就没有停过。  
“你别动了吵死了。”他很响地咋舌了一下，然后伸手夺回了自己的笔在唯一剩下的那两个字上面也打了个大大的叉叉，“我觉得不是。”  
“为什么啊？”  
“跟朋友才是友情吧，或者前辈们。”  
“你的意思我们连朋友都不是吗？！”日向简直要跳起来打开对方的脑袋看看里面是不是进水了，“绝情。”  
“你听我说完啊。”影山叹了一口气，“我觉得我对你抱有的感情跟他们都不太一样。”  
“噢……”  
“我是这样觉得的，不知道你怎么想。”  
“你这么一说的话我也觉得应该不是这个了。”日向也跟着叹了一口气，把手撑在了下巴下面，“比如我看到女生跟你告白就会不舒服，跟其他人告白的话倒没事。”  
“你居然偷窥？”  
“只有两次不小心而已！谁叫你这么受欢迎。”  
“别废话，那接下来怎么办。”他也学着敲起原子笔的笔帽，然后自己被吵到了也就停了下来，“这两个都不算的话。”  
“不知道诶……”  
“你真没用。”  
“干嘛说我，你都没出主意。”  
“我有在想啊。”  
“没有。”  
“有。”

于是下午的几节课两个人都有些走神，用着不太灵光的脑子思考着这个复杂的问题。老师都有些欣慰因为平常一贯都会在课上睡觉的人今天老老实实地撑着脑袋，虽然不知道他们是不是在真的听讲。  
部活倒有好好的参加，今天的快攻也配合的很好，相较于以前能够更好的控制住了，准确度也上升了不少。回去的时候被请了肉包，吃完后按照惯例还是两个人一起回家。  
“我认真想了下，觉得可能是有个情况。”  
“哇，影山居然会认真思考。”  
“你先闭嘴听我说，”他差一点就要把对方的自行车扔出去，“‘吊桥效应’，有听说过吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你突然被一个人所拯救，就可能会把当时的心动误认为是恋爱之类的。”  
“哦哦？”日向露出有些迷惑的表情，不太理解。  
“比如说，我在国中的时候脾气不是很不好吗，然后没有人愿意击我托出去的球。”  
“你个王者。”  
“再说话我就打爆你的头！”影山深呼吸了一口气，“但没想到来了高中之后会遇见你。”  
唯一一个可以跟得上他托球的速度，并且不会放弃、甚至能够改变自己的那个人就这样出现在了面前。  
“……”  
“你说话。”  
“……唔你不是会打爆我的头吗？”他捂着嘴发出闷闷的声音。  
“我只是让你刚才不要插嘴，现在可以了，你个呆子。”  
“噢噢，我也想说遇到你真好，因为之前都没有一个人会愿意为我托球，但现在你会。”日向仰起头像是在微笑，“这就是被拯救吧。”

在正式相遇之前他们都濒临悬崖的边缘，无论是痛苦还是艰难，快要坠落至深渊。这个时候他们接触了，两个人都将对方从低谷之中解救了出来，于是对于彼此在心中的地位也有所改变。  
这是一种什么感觉呢？  
是怎样强大到能够不假思索地将喜欢说出口呢？

“哈，肯定就是这个原因了！”  
“恩。”  
“吓死了我还以为自己是爱上你了。”他拍着胸脯作出惊吓的感觉。  
“你可别吓我。”  
“我才被吓死了好吗，你解释了以后好像安心了很多。”  
“那就好。”  
“话说周六去看电影吧！我妈给了我两张票，小夏那天又去不了。”  
“OK，几点？”  
“下午两点的，我直接去你家找你吧。”  
“哦，那顺便来我家吃中饭吧。”  
“好好好！我觉得阿姨的生鸡蛋拌饭做的最好了！”  
“我去跟她说一声。”  
“耶！！我往左拐啦，明天见影山！”  
“明天见。”

The war of our life no one can win.


End file.
